The Webshow
by PD's
Summary: Oi, aqui é Lily Evans e estou aqui para mandar um recadinho para os garotos do webshow 'TheMarauders': nós, eu Lene e Dorcas, estamos cansadas das babaquices que eles postam naquele programinha imbecil e resolvemos entrar na briga de igual para igual.


**Sinopse:** Oi, aqui é Lily Evans e estou aqui para mandar um recadinho para os garotos do webshow 'TheMarauders': nós, eu Lene e Dorcas, estamos cansadas das babaquices que eles postam naquele programinha imbecil e resolvemos entrar na briga de igual para igual. A partir de hoje, LasPervas é o novo webshow do pedaço e se o deles é bom, o nosso vai ser 10 vezes melhor. Eles vão ver como é que se faz um show de verdade.

**Classificação:** +16  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Amizade, Comédia, Romance  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Linguagem Imprópria

**Escrita por CarolineMiller, Leather00Jacket e HoppeFrozen.**

**N/A: Olá gente, essa é uma ideia louca que tivemos em uma conversa no msn e que decidimos fazer com os Marotos. O primeiro capítudo foi a Leather quem escreveu e esperamos que gostem :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dorcas Meadowes<strong>

Dorcas estalou o pescoço, e levantou-se do sofá de Lily. Estava nervosa. _Muito nervosa_.

Não que ela não ficasse nervosa normalmente em ocasiões em que ela teria que se apresentar, mas... Mas aquilo era definitivamente pressão demais pra alguém como ela.

–Dez minutos. – Lily comentou banalmente, e Dorcas olhou maligna pra ela. Como é que Lily, que estaria na frente da câmera não estava nervosa? Sua amiga tinha sérios problemas psicológicos, é.

–DEZ MINUTOS? – Marlene berrou tão alto que Dorcas se obrigou a tampar os ouvidos. – Desculpem.

–Que merda... – Resmungou Dorcas. – Vem, vamos pro segundo andar logo. Temos que começar a aprontar o show. – Marlene e Lily assentiram e subiram logo atrás de Dorcas.

Enquanto isso, a loira não podia evitar de achar que havia se metido numa – grande – furada.

Maldito dia em que Lily Evans se revoltou contra os Marotos.

_"-Olá você, eu sou James Potter! – Dorcas riu quando Lily rolou os olhos e resmungou uma dúzia ou mais xingamentos para James._

_–E eu sou Sirius, para as mocinhas: seu futuro amante, Black! – Marlene rolou os olhos e Dorcas fingiu não ver que ela parecia querer quebrar o copo que estava na sua mão na metade. – E esse é nosso webshow, The Marauders! Atrás da câmera está o nosso ilustre amigo, Remus Lupin! – Sirius pegou a câmera na mão de Remus e mostrou seu rosto sorridente._

_Dorcas balançou a cabeça, e tentou ignorar o milhão de pensamentos pervertidos que veio à sua cabeça._

_–Hoje vamos começar nosso novo quadro... As Cinco Mais! – Um banner brilhante em letras gordinhas preencheu a tela, e Dorcas teve que se surpreender com a capacidade de Remus para mexer com tecnologia. E provavelmente para outras coisas. Balançou a cabeça, corando __sozinha._

_–Pra quem não sabe, vocês que estão assistindo o show entram ao vivo com a web cam e fazem a lista das cinco garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, e nós vemos se aprovamos ou não! – Sirius sorriu sacana, e Dorcas arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_Mesmo sem nem se esforçar pra pensar, Dorcas tinha a intuição de que Lily e Marlene ficariam muito irritadas durante aquele programa._

_–Manda ao ar o primeiro, Rem._

_Remus riu e colocou no ar o primeiro espectador._

_–Olá... Frederick Hall! - Remus disse, colocando na tela Fred Hall, um ano mais velho que eles. - Você está no ar._

_–E aí, Fred! - Sirius sorriu para ele. - mande aí seu top five. - Fred sorriu._

_–Julia Holmes, Hestia Jones, Alice Fawcett, Jean Dias e Kaylee Maia. - Respondeu Fred, e Dorcas automaticamente o achou um idiota só por estar participando daquele programa idiota._

_–Concordo em número, gênero e grau, Freds. - James sorriu sacana, piscando para a câmera, e Dorcas virou-se para ver a cara que Lily fazia. E não era boa. - Só trocaria a Alice para a quarta posição. Bem, valeu por ter ficado ao vivo!_

_–Trocando... - Remus encerrou a transmissão e trocou de vídeo. - Você está ao vivo, Michael Hernandes._

_–Michael, fala aí, cara! - James sorriu para Michael, e Dorcas notou que era Michael do time de futebol, um dos atacantes._

_–Estou legal, valeu Jay._

_–Mike, seu top five! - Sirius pediu._

_–Lene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Liane Johnson, Lily Evans, Emme Vance e Mary McDonald. - Até Michael que parecia um cara legal estava participando daquela grande porcaria? Homens idiotas, Dorcas pensou._

_–O que? Michael, vou ter que contestar essa lista toda, só tem uma gostosa aí e... – Sirius, um grande idiota, precisava envergonhar Dorcas, Lily e Lene na internet, é claro que precisava._

_–Ah, mas que merda é essa? - Lily desligou o computador, e Dorcas ficou aliviada por não ter que ouvir os comentários de Sirius e James rebaixando a lista de Mike._

_–Esse programa é simplesmente ridículo! - Marlene lançou sua almofada no chão, e se levantou com raiva. - ri-di-cu-lo. - A cada silaba, ela pisava com mais força contra a almofada no chão, assustando Lily e Dorcas._

_Não que Lene não desse esses ataques normalmente._

_–É humilhante ver esses três idiotas falando de garotas como se elas fossem a próxima refeição deles! - Lily exclamou, enterrando sua cabeça numa almofada e ficando ali por algum tempo._

_–Lils? - Dorcas se aproximou de Lily, e soltou um grito abafado quando Lily levantou a cabeça, sorrindo como um daqueles personagens de filme de terror, tipo Chucky o boneco assassino. - Puta que..._

_–Dorcas, você ainda mexe com câmeras? Tipo, aquela filmadora gigante, você ainda usa? - Perguntou Lily, e Dorcas arqueou a sobrancelhas. Lily e Marlene nunca haviam demonstrado interesse algum nas habilidades de mexer com filme e fotografia de Dorcas._

_–Uso, de vez em..._

_–Ótimo. - ótimo? Ótimo nada! Lily estava com aquela maldita cara de quando ela queria arrumar encrenca, e Dorcas definitivamente não gostava daquela cara - O que acham de uma vingança?_

_–Palavra de oito letras tão linda que meus ouvidos até suspiram ao ouvir. - Marlene tinha surtos psicóticos muito fortes. Pelo menos foi a conclusão que Dorcas havia chego. - Fale mais._

_–O que acham de criarmos nosso próprio webshow?_

E foi mais ou menos assim que Dorcas se lembrava de ter entrado na furada de dirigir, filmar e exibir um webshow muito vingativo.

O cenário que elas haviam preparado era legal. O apartamento que Lily morava era grande, então tinha um terceiro anda completamente vazio. Dorcas teve a brilhante idéia de arrumá-lo como uma coisa meio anos oitenta, cheia de letreiros brilhantes.

Num canto, ficava uma TV – que Dorcas tirara da sala da casa de Marlene – que ela pretendia soltar os slides e vídeos.

–Hora de começar! - Lily exclamou, e ela e Marlene correram para frente do cenário enquanto tentavam acalmar uma a outra. Dorcas ligou a câmera e estabilizou os microfones de Lily e Lene (o que foi bem difícil, lembrando que as mãos dela tremiam tanto que parecia que Dorcas tinha uns 180 anos)

–Entramos no ar em 3, 2, 1... Estamos ao vivo!

–Olá, eu sou Lily Evaaaaaans! - Lily sorriu para a câmera, fazendo uma careta.

–E eu sou Lene McKinnon, a assistente bonitinha. - Marlene fez outra careta pra câmera, e Dorcas não pôde deixar de rir.

–E esse é o mais novo webshow... LasPervas! - Disseram juntas. Tinham mais carisma que James e Sirius.

Ok, isso foi exagero. Elas tinham carisma, e muito, mas James Potter e Sirius Black eram os reis do carisma. _Bleargh._

–Pra começar com o show, nós vamos apresentar nossa câmera girl, Dorcas Meadowes! - Lily pegou a câmera da mão de Dorcas e filmou a amiga.

Dorcas acenou com a câmera detrás de sua mesa de som.

–Oi pessoal! - Sorriu para a câmera e corou.

–Dorcas é nossa nerd, sabe? Tá vendo a mesa cheia de fios, e essas coisas? Então, Dory entra em crise quando a gente toca nisso. – Dorcas revirou os olhos. Bem a cara da Lily fazer isso no meio de um webshow ao vivo. – Vai, falem sério, câmera girl é bem melhor que câmera man.

–Vai, me dá a câmera logo. – Dorcas reclamou, pegando a câmera ligeiramente pesada e voltando a filmar Lily e Lene.

–Bom, quando dissemos sobre fazer um webshow para algumas amigas, elas disseram que seria legal se fizéssemos uma sessão de dúvidas para garotas. Então, nessa caixa de texto que está embaixo do vídeo, mandem, anonimamente ou não, perguntas sobre namoro, e essas coisas aí. – Marlene explicou, tentando ser o mais simpática o possível.

O número de espectadores ia aumentando cada vez mais, o que só surpreendia Dorcas. Já tinham 86!

–Olha, chegou uma pergunta. Vou ler. – Dorcas se aproximou do monitor de seu laptop. – Eu odeio a namorada do meu melhor amigo. O que eu faço? Anônima, meninas.

–Então... Bem, tente falar com ele. Diga porque não gosta dela, o que ela já fez pra você. Pode ser que ele tente falar com ela e pedir para ela ser mais legal. – Lily tentou encorajar a garota.

–A minha solução: Picote a vadia no meio. – Marlene sorriu maníaca para câmera, e Lily e Dorcas olharam feio para ela. Marlene ia ser presa um dia desses...

O número de gente assistindo tinha aumentado pra 150!

–Legal. Mais uma, meninas. – Dorcas congelou ao ver a pergunta, e achou melhor não ler. – Acho melhor não.

–O que é? – Marlene perguntou, com a testa franzida. Dorcas suspirou e fechou os olhos, prevendo um berro de Marlene.

–Lene, isso que você sente pelo Black é amor reprimido? – Marlene fechou os olhos ao ouvir Dorcas terminar de falar. Lily mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

Beleza, agora sim ia começar o surto psicótico de verdade de Lene.

–Querido idiota que perguntou isso. _Não_. O que eu sinto pelo Sirius Black é puramente ódio. Profundo e puro. _Ódio. _– Dorcas e Lily se entreolharam. Dorcas sabia o quão Marlene era propensa a perder o controle, então resolveu passar pra próxima pergunta.

–"Olá meninas. Estou amando o webshow! Mas aí vai minha pergunta: Tenho dezesseis e sou virgem. Isso é muito errado?" – Dorcas ia corando cada vez mais ao terminar a pergunta.

–Claro que não! – Disse Lily, indignada. _"Você fala isso porque não é mais...", _pensou Dorcas, mas afastou o pensamento rápido.

–Realmente, não tem problema. Você tem que fazer quando tiver pronta, ok? Não por pressão do namorado, e essas coisas. – Dorcas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Marlene falando aquilo? _Marlene McKinnon_? – Valeu pelos elogios, querida. Próxima pergunta, D'.

E Dorcas mandou mais perguntas, que iam aumentando consideravelmente, junto com os espectadores que já eram mais de 300! Percebeu que havia muitas garotas com dúvidas e esse tipo de coisa, e que não tinham coragem de perguntar.

–Bem, parece que só tivemos um quadro hoje, hein! – Lily disse, depois de uma rodada longa de perguntas. – As perguntas que não respondemos, vamos responder na semana que vem, ok?

–O programa chegou ao fim, chorem fãs. – Lene fez um muxoxo, e Dorcas deu um _close_. – Valeu por terem assistido, e... Ah! No próximo programa, teremos um quadro especial!

–E posso saber que quadro é esse? – Lily perguntou, fingindo curiosidade.

–Envolve geléia, telespectadores. _Geléia e calças_. – Marlene deu mais um daqueles sorrisos tão malignos que Dorcas tinha muito medo. – Tchauzinho!

Dorcas encerrou a transmissão e desligou a câmera, tirando a correia dela do pescoço. Sorriu para as amigas, que correram pra cima dela lhe dando um abraço forte.

–CUIDADO! MINHA MESA DE SOM! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Dorcas berrava desesperada, desviando de cima da mesa com todo o cuidado. Marlene bufou e as três se soltaram. – Acho que fomos bem, certo. Pra uma primeira tentativa?

–Claro que foi. – Respondeu Marlene, convencida. – Quero uma vitamina. Vamos tomar vitamina do outro lado da rua? Abriu uma lanchonete nova. – Dorcas e Lily assentiram. – Quero só ver amanhã no colégio... – Comentou enquanto pegavam suas coisas.

–Provavelmente vão zoar você eternamente por odiar o Sirius. – Marlene quase deu uma voadora em Dorcas ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

–Ah, vai se ferrar. – Resmungou Marlene, pegando sua jaqueta. As três saíram pela porta da frente do apartamento de Lily, porém antes de conseguirem dar três passos.

–MAS O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – Dorcas fechou os olhos ao ouvir o berro que ela já esperava. As três se viraram e deram de cara com James Potter (dono do berro), Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, cada um com uma expressão mais homicida que a outra (e ela não pôde deixar de achar que a cara sanguinária de Sirius era muito parecida com a de Lene).

Ah, sabe a parte mais legal de tudo? Eles eram vizinhos.

Isso, isso mesmo. Moravam todos no mesmo prédio. E sabe a parte mais irônica ainda?

O apartamento de James era vizinho de frente do de Lily.

Pois é. A batalha entre as Pervas e os Marotos estava só começando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews serão sempre bem vindos!**


End file.
